Six Inch Heels
by short-pants
Summary: Marron finally turns eighteen. Goten and Trunks take her out for a night on the town, dragging Uubu along with them. Things get really heated up, in this pre-prequel of my other story "Safe."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters mentioned in this story. Please don't sue. I'm one of those stupid people who pay for the music on my I-pod, and I buy A LOT of music.**

**~~LEMONY! =D**

_A review I got on my other story __Safe__ gave me the idea for this story. It's a one-shot. Enjoy!_

_p.s. The little * is kind of like flashes from Marron's memory, going from one scene to the next._

**.**

**.**

**.**

The bedroom was dark while the young girl was snuggled into her bed. It was the dead of night. She should be sleeping, but she couldn't. Her mind was screaming at Time, trying to make it pass by quicker. She tossed and turned and couldn't even get comfortable anymore. Time was slowing, just to play with her, she knew it. She glared at the red digits on the alarm clock sitting on her nightstand and begged them, in her mind, to keep moving.

Wait; does that say 11:58 p.m.? Two minutes. Thank Dende. She smiled neatly to herself and stared at the clock more. Ah! 11:59 p.m. flicked on. She kicked her feet under her covers with delight.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

Bingo.

"Happy birthday to me!" Marron jumped out of her covers and onto the top of her bed, kicking her stuffed animals off in excitement. She sang herself the song as she happily danced. Her bedroom door burst open midway through her song and her lights flicked on to reveal her graying-by-the-minute father gasping at his bouncing daughter. She met his eyes and giggled as she plopped down onto her bed. She danced over to Kuririn and hugged him.

"I know you're excited, Marron-chan, but it is very late at night. You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry O_tousan_, but I'm finally eighteen! I couldn't contain my excitement!" Marron let her father go and grinned.

"Go back to…" Kuririn started.

"…bed yes I know. I am sorry for your disturbance." Marron rolled her eyes as she trudged back to her bed. Kuririn smiled at his little girl and flicked off the lights. As soon as her father left, she took in a deep breath. "Finally eighteen." She smiled at her new achievement as she drifted into sleep

Hours later, the sun rose, its light filling the birthday girl's room. Marron couldn't sleep in, not on a day like today. She jumped out of bed and went straight to her shower. The smells of apples and an off-brand shampoo filled the little room while she was scrubbing off her adolescence. Marron shut the water off and grabbed for her towel; pink. She couldn't wait to be rid of pink. For some reason, unbeknownst to her, everyone thought her favorite color was pink. She didn't mind the color; it was quite pretty; on seventeen year olds. She hummed to herself as she wrapped her body with her towel and threw hair in a clip. She looked at herself in her bathroom mirror.

"I don't look any older," she pouted out loud. Marron turned around and gazed down her slender legs. These were one of the great traits that she inherited from her mother. Long, slender, and tan as well. Living on a deserted island her whole life, there wasn't much to do. So she worked on her tan.

Marron didn't mind Master Roshi much when he stared at her in her white bikini. Plus, her mom was always yelling at him to mind his own business, which was kind of funny. She removed her clip and tousled her hair with her fingers, making it look wavy. Marron patted some bronzer onto her cheeks and applied a little bit of mascara, just to accentuate. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Maybe now that she was an adult, she should be wearing more makeup. Marron shook her head at herself in the mirror and left to her armoire, dismissing her thoughts. She flung the double doors open and searched for _**the**_ outfit of her adulthood. Nothing. Her mother and father just took her shopping too. Marron pouted to herself and wrapped her towel more snugly to her body. This was going to be an adventure in what to wear. She took a step back and eyed all of her options. Another step back… Into a hard, warm barricade. Marron's eyes flew open as she felt up the wall and found rock, hard muscles. She shut her eyes and turned around, in fear of what she may find.

"Happy birthday Marron-chan!" Her new guest embraced her with his arms and spun her around. Marron's face was smashed into his cotton, light orange t-shirt.

"Ugh, don't make me sick with the spinning, please!" She opened her eyes to reveal a smiling Son Goten. "Excuse me, sir. Sneaking into a ladies' room is not polite," Marron sniffed as she poked his chest. Goten frowned.

"But I brought you a present."

"You could have waited. I am kind of naked here." Marron gestured to her towel. Goten grinned.

"Sorry for my bad timing. I supposed you don't want your present." Goten toyed the small pink box in front of her face. Marron glared at her friend. "I wrapped it myself…"

"Alright, give it to me." Goten placed the box in her opened and awaiting hand. She smiled at him and shook the box.

"Just open it Marron." Marron innocently looked at Goten.

"What? I can't guess what it is?"

"Just open it." She shook it once more. Goten glared.

"You know how Goten is with surprises." A new voice filled the air. Marron turned to her new guest. "Happy birthday, Marron." The lavender haired man held out a bouquet of white daisies with a thick, red ribbon tied to the stems. She handed the pink box back to Goten and walked over to Trunks.

"Thank you, Trunks. You shouldn't have." Marron took the flowers from her friend and embraced him in a hug.

"Any chance we get to see you in a towel, birthday or not, we'll take it," he joked. He caught the smell of her hair for a moment, and inhaled it in more. Marron pushed him away laughing.

"You both need to grow up!" she shrieked with laughter.

"Open the box Marron!" Goten commanded from behind her.

"You think I've made him wait long enough?" she asked Trunks. He nodded to her. "Okay, Goten. But serves you right, sneaking in while I'm barely clothed." Goten grinned at her and handed her the box. Marron slowly unraveled the ribbon. She carefully placed the ribbon on her desk and lifted the lid. Marron looked inside the tiny box.

"A ticket."

"An airplane ticket." Goten grinned.

"One-way."

"To New York City. After you told us that you got accepted for the fall semester at NYU, we thought we should try to help out a bit. You still leave in two weeks, like you planned." Marron's eyes clouded with tears as she looked up to her two best friends.

"You guys…" she started. Trunks shrugged.

"It's a long flight too, so we got First Class for you. I hope you don't mind the accommodations we made for yo-". Trunks was interrupted.

Now, if you know anything about a full grown saiyan, you know that they are tall, lean, and have a lot of muscle. Hugging one saiyan is an armful; more like a body-full. Alas, young Marron grabbed both men and squeezed. How she managed, one can wonder. It was over quite fast though, her towel began to fall.

"I can't believe it, this is awesome. Thank you both," she pecked each one on the cheek. "Thank you so much for this."

"And tonight, after your birthday party winds down, we are taking you out, to officially induct you into the life of the night…life…" said Goten.

"Can I wear this towel?"

"It does suit you quite well, but bring a dress, just for fun." Goten snickered.

"Oh my Dende, I don't know where to start!" Marron re-adjusted her towel and glanced at her clothes. "I really should put some real clothes on though. It's starting to get a bit drafty."

"That's our cue to leave. Come on Goten," Trunks beckoned his friend to the window. "Juu would kill us anyway, if she knew we were in here."

"We'll see you at your party later." Goten hugged Marron and the two were out the window. Marron stared in awe for a moment at her airplane ticket. Her mother called for her from downstairs. _Shit!_ She had to be ready for breakfast five minutes ago. She grabbed a white tank top and yellow shorts and threw them on quickly. Before she left her room, Marron grabbed the white daisies from off of her desk. She took a moment and inhaled. She had to laugh though, her outfit matched her flowers.

The morning whizzed by. Juu eyed her bouncing daughter, and wondered where in the hell the flowers came from. But she decided that she really didn't want to know. She trusted her daughter enough anyway. Marron helped her mother with the dishes after breakfast. She had to do her chores still; being the birthday girl doesn't mean you get to be a lazy girl. It took about two hours to get to Capsule Corp. from her house, so of course she had no time to change. Marron grabbed her 'default' party dress and 'default' heels on her way out the door. As she watched the water from their vehicle pass by, she cursed at herself for not changing her outfit. She felt like she looked so boring! Yellow shorts, a white tank, and her old Rainbow sandals. Marron tried to make herself feel better, remembering that Trunks and Goten were going to take her out for a night on the town. Her stomach churned with excitement.

Unfortunately, Marron was never one for Bulma's famous get-togethers. She couldn't mingle with the adults. Bra and Pan were too young for her at that time. When she was little, she stayed glued to Kuririn's side. When she was older, she would wander off and follow Trunks and Goten to wherever they would go. By the time all three were in their teen years, the boys allowed Marron to accompany them. Today was different. They were all in Trunks' room, browsing his extensive music collection, chatting and getting excited for tonight. Uubu decided to break away from Goku's side and celebrate, since he had become eighteen last month.

"Uubu, do you even know how to dance?" Marron asked, leaning back in the desk chair with her feet propped on the desk.

"Oh, I can get down Marron. The question is: Can you keep up with me?" Uubu winked from his perch on the end of the bed. Marron laughed and wiggled her finger at her friend.

"With all due respect, Mar-no-nose," Goten received a glare with that name. "You've got some pretty long legs. Do you ever get tangled up in them?" He commented from the floor, eyes glued to the TV. Marron threw the nearest thing at his head; a pencil. Trunks caught it in mid air as he slid down onto the ground next to Goten.

"Children please, we need to figure this evening out." Trunks scolded. "Marron, it's your birthday, where would you like to go and what would you like to do?" Marron thought for a moment.

"Well, we do need to dance. That is a definite."

"What else?"

"Kami, I don't know. You guys are the ones _introducing_ me to this stuff." Goten peeled his eyes from the TV and looked at the blonde with the devil dancing in his eyes. He patted Trunks' back as an idea washed over him. Trunks shot the demi-saiyan a quizzical look.

"Don't worry, Marron." Uubu smiled. "You'll have us guys to protect you."

"Yeah, and trust me," Goten looked back to the TV as he spoke. "We will take real good care of you."

Later that evening, Bulma showed Marron to a guest room for her to get ready in. She wasn't one to keep her guys waiting. Marron refreshed her make up, put a curling iron to her hair for a bit more bounce, and slid into her dress. Marron wasn't too excited about her outfit. She called it her 'default' outfit because she had worn it a few times before as a last resort, only to find that it was comfortable, stylish enough, and made her feel fantastic. It's like every woman needs that little black dress, right? Only hers was red. She looked at herself in the full length mirror. The dress fit her quite well; red and strapless, with concealed pockets. There was a large black belt strategically placed below her breasts, which buckled in front. The dress landed about five inches above the knee; a little short, but she didn't care. The black shoes, which were six inches high, looked perfect. But she still felt like the same old Marron. She huffed at herself as she turned off the light.

"Please let this be a night to remember," she said softly as she closed the door. Marron made her way down the spiral staircase, carefully, since those heels were probably meant for staking vampires in the heart. Someone hooted at her, most likely Goten. The weird thing now, was that she wasn't blushing. Usually she is as pink as her towels right about now. But she hadn't blushed since she was seventeen. A small smile crossed her face at her realization. She rocked those heels down the rest of the stairs and towards the awaiting guys. All in black slacks, Trunks with a dark blue dress shirt, Goten with a dark grey dress shirt, and Uubu, looking classic, in all black with a white tie.

"Well don't you all look grown up!" exclaimed Bulma as she started snapping pictures of the young adults. They smiled politely for her, sticking a tongue out here or there, winking a bit. A few minutes later, an annoyed look crossed Trunks' face.

"_Kaasan_, seriously, we need to leave now," he groaned at his mother.

"Okay, okay. You guys… Be safe tonight," she kissed her son on the cheek. Kuririn walked up to the guys and sighed.

"I may not be as strong or as tall as you, but Dende save you all if something happens to my little girl," he warned. Goten laughed.

"Don't worry Kuririn! Marron will be fine; she has us handsome men around her all night long." Goten patted his dad's best friend on the back. Marron smiled and walked up to him. She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"_Otousan_ I will be fine, it's just a club." Kuririn sighed and returned to his wife's side. They all said their good-byes as they made their way out the door. Marron let out a yip as they exited the building. "Oh my Kami, I honestly didn't think we would make it out that door!" she exclaimed as they made their way.

"Well, Marron, you do look like a walking felony," Uubu laughed. Marron shushed him as they walked to the awaiting vehicle. The driver opened the door for the foursome.

"To our designated destination." Trunks instructed the driver, as he was the last to enter the long, white limo-jet. As the four got settled, and the driver started off, Goten fiddled in the back for mysterious items. He brought out four shot glasses and a very large bottle of Bacardi. Marron and Uubu both started shaking their heads.

"No way," they both said in unison.

"It is your guys' celebration. We need to finish this bottle before we get to our designated destination," Goten stated. Trunks smirked as Goten started pouring.

"Alright, but you guys are drinking most of it. My goal is to go the whole night, in these heels. I am not walking around bare foot on those disgusting sidewalks." Marron took her poured shot from Goten. Uubu shrugged.

"Let's do it!" They all bent their heads back and downed the amber liquid. "Another, another!" Uubu winced as Goten poured, a little sloppier this time. They downed the second one. Marron hollered after that.

"No more, I'm going to puke pink birthday cake!" She closed her eyes and mock gagged. Goten laughed as he poured three shots.

"Okay, you get a break, since it's your birthday," he reasoned. "But, not Uubu." The three men downed that third shot like it was water. Trunks passed on the fourth one, laughing at his two friends. Marron moved to sit next to him, as the other two poured more shots.

"You think we will make it to our destination somewhat sober, Trunks?"

"By Kami, I hope so." Trunks grabbed Marron's hand and squeezed it gently. She placed her head on his shoulder as they watched the two take their sixth shot.

Seventh.

Eighth.

"Alright, you two, another shot!" Uubu demanded at the spectators. They both obliged and downed the shot. Marron shuddered and forbid them to give her anymore.

Tenth.

Eleventh.

"But, why is the rum gone!" Goten cried in his best Johnny Depp impersonation. The white limo-jet had stopped in front of Club Sakura. There was a line half way down the block, just to get in. Trunks helped a buzzed Marron step out of the vehicle as Goten and Uubu complained outside.

"Goten, you and Uubu downed the entire bottle!" Marron giggled at her friend.

"…but why is the rum gone?" he pouted and placed his head on her shoulder. She rubbed his back to comfort him.

"There's more in the club Goten!" exclaimed Uubu. Goten's eyes flung open as he looked at his friend.

"You, Uubu, are a very smart man. To the club!" he instructed. Goten and Uubu linked arms and stomped towards the doors. Trunks offered his arm to Marron.

"Shall we?" Marron crossed her arm into his and they followed their companions to the front of the bass thumping building. The security guard nodded at Trunks as they walked up to the closed door. He spoke softly into his earpiece. The front doors opened to reveal a well dressed man in a purple business suit.

"Welcome, Mister Briefs! Is this your party?" the man held his hand out to the lavender haired demi-saiyan. Trunks accepted his offered hand.

"Yes; everything in order?"

"Of course sir, the area is closed off for you and your companions. Complimentary bottle service is already there, and if you need anything, specifically ask for me. I am Mister Ki Kansuke. " The manager eyed Goten and Uubu as they greeted a few very attractive women standing in line.

"This is Marron, it is her birthday. Anything she wants, she gets, understand?" Trunks introduced the blonde to the man. He bowed to her, respectfully.

"You are quite the beauty Miss Marron; we will make sure that your night is everything you hoped it would be and more. If you will follow me this way into the club." The manager gestured towards the doors.

"Goten, Uubu, bring those girls and let's go." Trunks yelled back to his friends. Goten and Uubu grabbed the two girls' hands as they giggled. Marron recognized one and grinned.

"Valese!" she waved to the brunette in the yellow dress. Valese ran to Marron and giggled.

"It's been so long!" she squealed and pulled Marron into a hug. "This is my friend Riis." The red-head companion of Valese twinkled her fingers to the group.

"It's my birthday! I'm finally eighteen! Please party with us," Marron begged the two girls.

"Hell yeah, they will!" Goten moved his arms between both girls and kissed each one on their cheeks. Both girls shrugged and grinned.

"Come on," Trunks tugged on Marron's arm. "You guys can catch up in our VIP section. Let's get inside!"

The, now six-some, made their way into the music pounding club. What Marron saw made her eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. Red, pink, and purple lights reflected on white embellished wallpaper, giving the room a Moroccan vibe. Red tables, seats, and sofas placed on the golden floors popped out, begging passerby's to settle themselves on it. Deep, black leather booths lined the back wall, each mysterious and dangerous looking. No one would be able to see what goes on in one of those. Trunks mumbled something about there being other floors, but she didn't care. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed upon the large, crystal chandelier hanging above the dance floor. Never in her life had Marron seen anything this amazing. The manager led the group to a roped off section near the dance floor, a sign on one of the ropes stating that it was reserved. Marron let go of Trunks and advanced past everyone to the area and beamed with excitement as the manager removed part of the barrier. They all sat down as a waiter opened their first bottle and made drinks for everyone. As everyone got settled, Goten raised his glass for a toast.

"This is an amazing night so far and now with our new friends, it can only get better. Thank you all for being here. Thank you Trunks for planning this, and paying for all of it as well." Laughs went out around the table. "And Marron. Little Marron. The youngest of our clan. May this be a night you never forget or regret. Because baby, you are finally legal!" They raised their glasses towards the beaming blonde and took a drink.

"Is it time, Goten?" Trunks stood from his seat and smirked at his friend. Goten nodded and stood up with him.

"Here's to the gash that never heals, the more you pound it, the better it feels." Goten started, smiling.

"Here's to the girlfriends and lovers. I pray they never meet." Trunks continued.

"Here's to the virgins….. Thanks for nothing!" Goten laughed.

"I offered my honor. She honored my offer. All night it was 'honor' and 'offer'." Trunks stated as he shook his head.

"Here's to you, here's to me. Best of friends we'll always be. But if we ever disagree…" the two said in union. "Then fuck you, and here's to me!" And with that, everyone downed the rest of their beverages. Marron couldn't taste the alcohol anymore. She felt amazing, her body was on fire. She was happy to be around her best friends, and couldn't wait to get onto the dance floor. Valese had the same thought and poked Marron.

"Ladies. Dance floor. Now!" Valese pulled Marron up from between Uubu and Goten. Marron nodded and waved to the guys.

"You know where we will be boys!" Marron chuckled as Valese and Riis led her to the packed dance floor. The girls found their spot and started swaying their bodies to the dance floor.

As Marron moved to the music, her toes started to tingle. She glanced at her friends and they started to get a bit blurry to her. She felt fine; she could go all night like this. A guy tried sliding his arm from behind her, but Riis wiggled her finger to the stranger and led Marron a couple feet away. She mouthed a thank you to the red-head, who smiled back. She closed her eyes again and felt the beat move through her body. That amazing tingle worked its way up her legs, without her even noticing. Marron finally felt sexy as that tingle moved to her hips. This music, these lights, the people, they were all here for her, and she loved it. That tingle started to feel a bit uncomfortable as it made its way through her torso. She opened her eyes and looked about, a little frantically. There were a lot of people in this club. She wondered if any of them had their own tingle. Valese found a guy to dance with, she had noticed. Maybe he had a tingle.

Meanwhile, Riis kept the guys away from Marron and herself, thank Dende. Okay, this tingle started to get on her nerves as it climbed up her arms. Marron's breathing became more intense. She squeezed her eyes shut as the tingle passed through her neck and into her head. She danced harder, swaying her hips more sensually to the beat. It worked. The tingle was at the tip of her head now. She shook her hair from its uncomfortable location, and, like by magic, the tingle ceased to exist. Marron opened her eyes wide and took in the sight. She loved the lights, the sounds, and her guys were coming for her.

"We found you!" Uubu laughed and hugged Marron. He moved towards Riis and started shuffling. Riis laughed and placed her arms around his neck. They moved together, in perfect harmony, and Marron was amazed. Goten broke her trance and grabbed her towards him. She had forgotten that she was on a dance floor, in her vampire-staking heels. He placed a hand on her hip and guided her body with his. She moved with him, placing her hand on his, and dipping her head.

Marron was Moon walking… in heels. She spun around and lowered her body to the dance floor, seductively. Marron grinded her torso back up and gestured towards Uubu. He turned and grabbed her hand. He spun her a few times. Wait, she was dancing with Uubu? And how did Goten get to dancing with Valese and Riis? Never mind, her focus was out-dancing Uubu. He pulled her close and dipped her, then let her go and got on his toes. His body flowed to the music, as he worked his shoulders and legs in sync. Marron stepped back in amazement as she watched him work. She collided with a soft but heavy body. Glancing behind her, she noticed that it was Trunks. He was so soft. He murmured something to her. Marron didn't quite catch that, but she fell in love with the song that started playing.

Trunks pressed his body into Marron's as they swayed together on the dance floor. She really did love this song, and the six other songs that had played before it. Unfortunately, all of this moving around made her quite thirsty. But Trunks, he was molded perfectly to her as they moved. It was wonderful. She felt someone grab her butt. Surprised, Marron spun around and found a smiling Valese.

"Water!" she yelled into her ear. Marron nodded and looked back at Trunks. He motioned for her to leave. She smiled seductively back at him. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. Valese pulled Marron away and back to their section. There they found Uubu sitting and happily drunk.

"Marron and Valese, you both are amazing dancers!" he said as the girls plopped down onto the comfy red sofa. The waiter poured them water. Marron drank the entire cup and asked for more.

"You do have some moves though, Uubu," she answered back after sipping her second cup of the cool, refreshing liquid. Valese leaned her head back onto the couch and closed her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" asked Uubu as he moved closer to Marron. Marron sighed happily.

"Wonderful."

"Are you ready to take off those heels yet?"

"Never."

Back on the dance floor, Marron worked her body to the tempo of the music. She spotted her friends every now and then. Uubu was really on Riis again, bumping and grinding. Valese on Goten, hardcore. Riis was gone, Uubu dancing with a different girl. Trunks. Where was he? Just like magic, he appeared behind her. He slid his hands from her upper torso to her hips. She liked that.

"You look beautiful tonight," he spoke into her ear. She closed her eyes and smiled while she moved her body against his. She wanted to stay like this forever, for some weird, but amazing reason. Their bodies sped up and slowed down as the music changed its beat. His hands were on her hips, feeling her muscles move underneath the smooth fabric of her dress. Did he know her favorite color was red? Is that the reason for the red ribbon on the daisies? His fingers became daring as they moved slightly inwards on her thighs.

"Birthday girl!" Goten yelled as he broke their trance. Trunks' hands slid away as he grabbed one of the drinks from Goten's hands. He handed it to Marron and took the other one from Goten. Valese appeared behind Goten with two more drinks; one for each of them. "Aren't you having a blast?"

"Definitely!" Marron took a sip of the maroon beverage. "What is this?"

"Vodka Cranberry, default drink!" Valese answered. Marron laughed and pointed to her outfit.

"Default outfit!" The girls laughed together as Goten shrugged at Trunks.

"Let's head back to our section, shall we?" Trunks suggested. He took Marron's free hand with his and led them to their area.

The six were joined once more. Everyone was excitedly talking to one another about the evening. Goten and Valese mostly talked to each other, poking and tickling one another. Uubu was enthralled by this life, enamored by how other humans live. Marron wasn't really listening to him though; she was consumed by the scene she was in. And the fact that Trunks' hand was on her knee

Uubu and Riis went back onto the dance floor. Goten and Valese had their faces close. Very close. Trunks' hand was still on Marron's leg. They talked about her leaving for New York City in two weeks. They talked about him taking partial control of Capsule Corporation and finally moving out of his mother's house. Their lives were changing. Her birthday wasn't just the end of her childhood. It was the beginning of her independence. Valese giggled loudly and called to Marron.

"Goten dared me to kiss him!"

"So kiss him!" Marron laughed at her high school friend. Goten winked at Trunks.

"There's a catch though," said Goten. "Valese said she wouldn't take the first kiss of the night. I would do it myself, really. But, I'd rather kiss this one right here." He grabbed Valese's chin. She smacked him away. Marron curiously looked at the two.

"Oh come on, just kiss. It doesn't have to mean anything," Valese tried to persuade. Marron blushed. _Shit! _Blushing is still a factor in her life. She looked at Trunks through her eyelashes and bit her lip. Trunks shook his head and looked down at the blushing blonde.

"She's got to want it," Trunks said, not taking his eyes off of Marron. Goten and Valese looked at Marron.

"So, do you?" asked Goten. Words wouldn't find their way to Marron's mouth and she couldn't take her eyes off of Trunks'. She gnawed at her lip a bit more and nervously smiled. "That's a yes. Don't take all night, guys."

"For your birthday," Trunks nodded his head. Marron could only manage to mumble some sort of response. She shouldn't be nervous anyway, he's just her friend. Really good friend. Extremely handsome, good friend. He gently took her chin and lowered his head to hers. She motioned her head a bit upwards as he brushed his lips against hers. _Oh, Dende…_

Valese had Goten underneath her as she straddled his lap and assaulted his lips. Public displays of affection never really intrigued Marron, so she turned her attention to other things. Trunks had excused himself to use the restroom. Marron took this opportunity to scan the club. The music was a fuzz in her head as she watched the various people mingle, dance, drink, et cetera. She leaned against the arm of the plush sofa she was perched on and looked for her friends. She spotted Riis doing a random dance move, involving an imaginary Q-Tip with Uubu's tie around her forehead. Uubu was right behind her, shimmying. He was definitely having a great time. She all of a sudden re-remembered it was her birthday and she needed to be out there! In seconds, she was on her feet and making her way out to the dance floor, towards her friends. Uubu greeted her loudly as she joined them. Riis took Uubu's tie off of her head and placed it around Marron's neck.

"Birthday girl!" she screamed as she held Marron's arm up in the air. People around the three hollered and jeered at the attractive blonde. Uubu handed Marron his drink and ordered her to finish it. She laughed and consumed the rest of the beverage, getting her another round of jeers. A very popular song came through the speakers and the three clapped in excitement as the song began. They danced around each other, and all sang the lyrics.

"…_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up…"_ Marron twirled Riis and held their arms up in the air. Uubu limbo-ed his body down between the girls and shimmied his way back up.

"…_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life…"_ Marron closed her eyes as she and Riis swayed their hips to the song.

Goten and Valese found their way to the dancing threesome, Trunks following in toe. The couple had a wicked look in their eyes as they looked at each other when they danced. Valese whispered something in Goten's ear, causing him to growl low. Goten looked to Trunks and nodded. Valese let Goten go and danced her way over to Marron.

"It's getting late, I'm going to go," she stuck out her lower lip to her blonde friend. Marron smiled and thanked her for sticking around. "I'll call you when I'm in New York for Fashion Week." Valese promised. Marron nodded and hugged her friend. "Riis is going to stay; she's seriously having a great time. I don't want to ruin that. So, Goten is going to take me home." Marron raised an eyebrow at her friends. Valese winked and went to talk to Riis. As she left, Marron was engulfed in an enormous hug.

"Best night ever!" Goten chuckled into her ear. "You're finally legal! Happy birthday babe!" He kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Thank you for everything, Goten. I'll call you soon." Marron hugged her childhood friend one last time as the couple headed towards the exit. She turned to Trunks, who just shrugged. "Let's dance, handsome."

It started to feel good again, when he put his hand on her like that. She melted against him, lost in her personal euphoria.

Riis and Marron bolted to the bathrooms together. They were having so much fun; they almost forgot that they had to go so bad.

"You two would make a sexy couple," Riis winked at Marron while they were washing their hands. Marron laughed at the insane idea.

"I will admit that man is gorgeous. But he's a womanizer. I could never be with someone like that."

"For one night though? Come on, you know it would be good."

"Don't think I haven't considered it."

"Shots!" Uubu yelled as the foursome raised their glasses and downed the clear liquid.

"I can't believe how much we've drank!" Marron exclaimed as she set her glass down on the table. She looked over all the empty bottled and glasses that littered the three tables in their area. The waiter brought four more tiny glasses of the clear liquid. They each took one. "Here's to not remembering the rest of the night…" Marron shook her head and glanced at Trunks. As he tilted his head back and gulped the drink, he looked at her. She finished hers and their eyes met. This was it.

"Seriously, I can't dance anymore," Marron shouted at Riis through the loud music. It seemed to have gotten louder the more and more they danced.

"Wuss!" Uubu poked Marron, but she shook her head.

"I can't take any more; I am at the brink of exhaustion!"

"We can leave," Trunks murmured into her ear from behind. Where the hell did he come from? Marron spun around and leaned against him. "You truly have partied the hell out of this night." She nodded her head against his chest. "We can go, Uubu, Riis, you coming?" The two looked at each other.

"Club closes in two hours, think you can make it?" Riis challenged Uubu. Uubu grinned.

"You're on, fire-crotch."

Marron never stopped leaning on Trunks. He was sturdy as hell as he led her to the foyer to call his driver. Her head was twirling and swirling inside of itself. Marron's body was fully alert and ready for action. Every tiny brush of Trunks' hand sent chills down her spine She closed her eyes as the music in the club faded away and focused on listening to his heart beat. Something about the drum of his heart turned her on. She looked up at him from his chest and met his eyes.

"Car will be here in a moment, Marron." His eyes… She could swim all day in them. She had to do this and had to do this now. Her body was reacting to his internal beat, and she couldn't contain it anymore. She leaned onto her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Trunks pulled away, smirking. "You are quite drunk."

"And you are quite charming, Mister Briefs." She leaned on him harder, forcing his back to meet the wall.

"Marron…"

"What?" She pressed her body onto his. He looked into her eyes, like he was looking for some rhyme or reason. Marron smiled coyly at him and moved her hands up his chest. Trunks closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Not meant for this kind of speed, baby?" He opened his eyes.

"Trust me; you definitely got my engines roaring."

"Why don't you show me what you got, Turbo."

"Turbo?" he questioned. Marron giggled and ran her fingers through his hair. He shook his head and chuckled.

He had her in the corner. There was no way out. Not that she wanted a way out or anything.

Marron's hands ran up and down his body, as she responded to Trunks nipping at her neck. She moaned and he crushed his lips to hers. Where was that damn car?

The leather seats of the white limo-jet kept sticking to her legs. Her whole body was boiling with temptation. Trunks made her so damn hot. That tingling sensation was back, and it was permanently located in her groin. She had to do something about that and Trunks Briefs was going to help her.

Marron moved her position to Trunks' lap as she crushed her aching body to his. He grunted as she pulled his hair back and away from his face. His wandering hands made their way from her ankles to her knees and he placed them firmly underneath her bottom.

"Lace thong, Marron-chan? I would have never suspected…" She tore away from his ear and met his eyes. She glared at him.

"Do I look like a granny panty wearing girl to you?" Trunks smiled at her with a sparkle in his eye. "Well?" she asked for his response.

"Boxers or briefs?"

"On you?"

"Yes."

"Boxers."

"Wrong."

"Briefs?"

"I guess you're just going to have to find out." He squeezed her bottom making her sit up in surprise. Marron looked down at him and smiled. She lowered her head to his mouth and passionately kissed him. Trunks responded with a low groan and deepened the kiss. Marron softly nipped at his lower lip. Trunks slid his hands to the lacy soft barrier of her underwear. Marron moved her hips lower forcing his fingers to feel her. He parted the tiny piece of fabric and slid two fingers deep inside her. Marron's eyes rolled back into her head as she melted onto him.

The white limo-jet had stopped, but they weren't at Capsule Corp. This was Trunks' new apartment. That wasn't part of his plan, right? They were already there, though. They have come this far. It would be a shame to end it…

They stopped their passion to fix themselves before the driver had opened the door. As he helped Marron out, Trunks thanked him. Marron wandered towards the stairs, so Trunks took this opportunity to talk to his driver. As they discussed what he would say if a certain nosey blue haired woman asked questions, the driver understood and received another couple hundred dollar bills from the saiyan. This driver knows about the Briefs and how they like to keep their lives very private. Trunks thanked him again as he jogged to Marron, who was leaning against the front door. He walked over to her and cupped her face into his hand. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I want this."

Elevator. Marron's back slid onto the buttons, activating levels one through four, as Trunks hopped her onto his waist. Her legs crossed as he held her there, their lips only parting for only milliseconds at a time.

Level One: Doors open. Trunks is leaning against the back wall with Marron still attached to his waist.

Level Two: Doors open. Marron is now on her feet, but smashed into the side wall by Trunks' massive body.

Level Three: Doors open. Trunks is now pressed into the opposing side's wall with Marron beginning to unbuckle his trousers.

Level Four: Doors open. Trunks has Marron in his arms as they walk to his apartment. She's laughing at his clumsiness as her arms encircle his neck.

Damn keys were in one of his pockets. He better not have left them in the white limo-jet.

A jingle was heard and Marron giggled. The little thief had his keys on her the whole time. She must have snuck them from him in the elevator… or something. He grabbed them from her and unlocked his door. He set her down and stepped inside. Marron halted at the door, itching her leg with her shoe. Trunks pulled her in as she started laughing.

Marron awoke slowly in the alien room. She rolled onto her back and pulled the covers over her bare chest. Her head ached. She desperately needed a shower. Marron had no idea what time it was, but she knew her parents would be fuming when she got home. This was the first time in her life that she didn't care. She rolled her head to the right and looked at the sleeping lavender haired man. He was facing her and not covered in any sheets. Kami, he was naked too. Marron slowly grabbed more of the sheets and softly draped them over him. Trunks began to stir. He stretched and pulled the sheets over his legs.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"I have to admit, you are so damn cute when you sleep," she giggled. Trunks grunted as he pulled Marron to him. She continued giggling as she was pressed to his bare chest. He nuzzled his chin on the top of her head and sighed.

"Could you, possibly, lie on your back? I'm a bit, ah, sore lying like this." Marron asked. Trunks chucked as he obliged her and rolled onto his back. She lifted his arm and nestled herself between his body and his left arm. She couldn't help but notice that she fit perfectly.

"Better?" Trunks mumbled as he slowly stroked her back. She nodded as she cuddled up to him. Whatever time it was well, it could stay that time. They were both content as sleep washed over them once more.

Marron's eyes flew open a few hours later. She needed to get home, fast. She slowly slipped out from underneath his arm, careful not to wake the sleeping saiyan. She knew better from past experiences. She slowly eased herself out of bed, and went to find her clothes. Torn up lace thong would definitely not help her in this case, she thought as she saw it lying by the bed, next to his boxer-briefs. Marron rolled her eyes and laughed at their previous conversation. She moved towards his dresser and opened one of the drawers. Perfect! She had found his plain white V-necks. She grabbed one and pulled it over her head. She opened another drawer and found his underwear. Nothing but boxer-briefs. Marron sighed as she slid them on. If she didn't feel attractive this time yesterday, she really doesn't feel attractive now. She gathered her belongings and halted at the bedroom door. Her shoes. She had them on during… But after? Did she fall asleep with them on? Trunks must have taken them off of her. She searched around the bed and found them neatly settled together. She mentally smacked herself as she realized her outfit: white shirt, boxer-briefs, and black six inch heels. _Shit!_ Screw it; she was going to rock this style. Hey, the girl needed shoes. She quietly grabbed them and slipped them on. Marron glanced back up at the sleeping Trunks. She tip-toed over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"See you later, Turbo."

When Marron returned home, there was no one to welcome her. Thank Dende. She sighed happily. In two weeks she won't have to worry about things like this. She hurried upstairs to her awaiting shower.

Trunks woke up and felt for a warm presence in bed, but found nothing. He called her name and got no response. Trunks contemplated the predicament. The shrill sound of his phone ringing made him frantically jump out of bed. He grabbed the device and glared at it. It was his mother calling from the office.

"_Hai, kaasan_," he answered.

"I need you down here now Trunks. We are losing the Jean-Benoït account." Trunks cursed under his breath.

"I'll be there in ten." Not three hours later, Trunks Briefs had to use the private company jet to fly to France to reason with Jean-Benoït.

He never called her.

As Marron gave her final hug to her father, she fought back tears as she admired her departing group: Juu, Kuririn, Goten, Valese, Uubu, Goku, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Bra.

"Keep in touch guys." She blew kisses to them all. "And if you ever find yourself in New York City, look me up." Marron smiled at her friends and family and turned around. As she walked away from her loved ones, she held her head high. Marron was finally on her way. She was free to figure out who she was. She grinned as she listened to her six inch black heels tap down the airport terminal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The goal of this pre-prequel of __Safe__ was to give you more insight on my version of Marron. I hope you have fallen for this version of her that I have molded, as I did._

_I want to thank all of my reviewers from all of my other stories. Your kind words inspired me to sit at my computer for a total of six hours and write this story. I hope you have enjoyed it._

_Review and please let me know what you think._

_All my love,_

_xxoo_

_-s.p._


End file.
